Interstate 5 in Crays
Interstate 5 (I-5) is a major east–west route of the Interstate Highway System in the state of Crays. It begins at the Aberdeen-Crays border at the Morgan River, goes east across the midsection of Crays and ends at the country border. The highway links the major Crays cities of Groundtown, Capitalburg, Peterboro, Richmond, and Easton. Route Description Interstate 5 enters Crays on a bridge over the Morgan River. It is part of the Crays Expressway System. The interstate travels 370.84 miles east-west across Crays, intersecting with 4 major north-south interstates and traveling through the densely-populated Capital Corridor. 'Western Crays' Upon entering Kent County, Interstate 5 intersects with Crays Route 4, a scenic road along the Morgan River. Traffic increases as the road travels near Andonville. Interstate 5 travels through Kent County for 19.37 miles. After that, the interstate enters Peak County, named after the mountains that are in the county. Interstate 5 crosses the Sarantion Mountains (West Peak feet, Mount Memory feet, and Andon Mountain feet). The highway continues through Peak County for 23.46 miles until reaching Fork County. In Fork County, traffic increases yet again as the highway nears Groundtown. It continues for 50.29 miles before reaching Interstate 3 at mile 93. 'Capital Corridor' Interstate 5 enters a multiplex with Interstate 3 at The Fork. One mile after, the highway enters Groundtown, through which it travels in urban neighborhoods and the downtown. At mile 105, the two interstates split and Interstate 3 continues parallel and south of Interstate 5 for 150 miles. Interstate 5 travels 35 miles through suburban areas to intersect with Interstate 50 (Crays Turnpike). Interstate 50 ends at Interstate 5, and goes north to Maysville and Craysburg, but the turnpike doesn't. Interstate 5 (the Crays Turnpike) travels for another 19 miles until it reaches Capitalburg, the largest city in Crays. It goes across the Campbell Bridge to the east side of the Crays River, where Interstate 205 splits with the road and travels to Peterboro, another major city in the area. Interstate 50 continues south on the east side of the river for 3 miles and intersects Interstate 405 (bypass of downtown) and Interstate 60, which overlaps with Interstate 5 through Downtown Capitalburg. The two interstates cross the Capital Bridge and travel through Capital Island for 2.5 miles, then they cross the Two Points Bridge. The highway continues for 2 mies south, then the multiplex splits and Interstate 60 travels south and Interstate 5 travels east. The interstate continues for 38 miles until it intersects with Interstate 205. Traffic decreases significantly in these 38 miles. The road maintains about 100,000 cars per day between Peterboro and Richmond, a distance of about 52 miles. The highway travels through Richmond, then takes on a rural setting as traffic decreases. The designated Capital Corridor ends at this point. 'Eastern Crays' Interstate traverses rolling hills and grasslands as it goes through Eastern Crays. It intersects with Interstate 70, another rural interstate. The state government of Crays is planning to widen Interstate 5 to six lanes from Exit 284 to Exit 306, and from Exit 335 to the Bigelow City Limits. In Bigelow, the highway intersects with Interstate 80 and Interstate 1. After Bigelow, traffic decreases to a low of 20,000 cars daily and the highway crosses the border with Croix. Exit List